That place I used to call home
by Kabutto
Summary: A short story about Kabuto when he was controlling the edo tensei.


I looked around. No one was to be seen. Good. I let my snake slither ahead of me to check if things were alright in front of me, when it came back it whispered in my ear; "_Master… two children are playing under a tree…"_ The snake's voice was chilling and pure. I nodded, petted the white snake's head and walked slowly to the closest bush to have a little peek on those children.

I saw two children, one girl that had two pigtails and glasses and the other kid was a older boy; big, chubby and had brown hair. His cap looked kind of familiar…. To someone I've met before…. I shook my head. No. It was just my imagination. My snake and me took some time to observe the children; it was very interesting to see what they were doing. Behind them was a big, old, wooden house that looked like it needed to be re-built. That house was familiar too…. Were have I seen it before? Nah. It was just my imagination.

"_Are you planning on killing them master...?"_ My snake asked me.

"No." I told him. "It wouldn't matter much in this war. Let's go back."

I went back to the place where I controlled the edo tensei; a jutsu that bring back the dead to life. And you could control their actions. I used them as my puppets in this war. With this jutsu, I was unstoppable.

Everything went perfectly. Then…. I saw that football that those two children had, rolling quickly agains't me. My snake stopped it before it rolled over and destroyed my map. I stood up and picked up the football. My snake told me the children were running this way. I pushed up my glasses, told my snake to let go of the football and hide inside my big cloak. My snake obeyed my orders and I picked up the football. Waiting for the children's voices to grow louder and louder as they were looking for the ball.

Thoughts were rushing through my head; what are they going to think when they see me? I don't look human. I have my lord Orochimaru's DNA and blood inside of me together with all the other dead Hidden Sound members… Kimimaro, Tayuya…

It was too late to hide.

The children were running towards me, because they saw I had found their ball.

"Mister! Thank you for finding our football!" The boy said. I hid my face to they wouldn't see my glowing, yellow snake eyes and white snakeskin. My hands looked the same… The black lines on my arms would certainly worry them, but as long as they didn't see my face they don't have to run away in fear and go and tell mommy and daddy. If they were planning on doing it… There is no other choice for me to kill them.

The boy received the ball from me, who didn't say a word. The girl tried to take a look on my face and she squinted her eyes.

"You're welcome, little guy." I said. You better be careful, there's bears and dangerous missing-nins in this woods, you know."

"Yeah… I know. But, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just taking a walk."

"But you said the forest was dangerous!" The little girl said.

"But I'm a ninja, I can handle it."

"You are?" The boy's eyes shined with excitement. "That's sooo cool! I want to attend to the Ninja Academy, but mom forbids me to do it now when it's a war going on."

I smiled. "Why don't you guys go home? They are certainly worrying about you guys right now."

"Why do you look like a snake, mister?" The little girl asked.

I was quiet for a brief moment. "Because… where I come from, people look like this. So, go home now, kids."

"But-"

"GO HOME!"

The girl stared at me; she got scared and was about to cry.

"Jeez…" The boy muttered as he grabbed his sister's shoulder and said as they walked back: "It's seven soon, time for dinner. All the nuns at the orphanage get mad when you're late. Even when you're awake over nine o'clock just to go to the bathroom."

I looked at them as they walked away. They seem to have forgotten who I was, because they were laughing like nothing happened. I went back to my map and I was thinking about what the boy said. Him and the girl were from an orphanage… just like me. Could it have been…?!

I snapped out of the thought. I couldn't think of that now. Right now I had to concentrate on the war and on the jutsu. I just summoned Madara Uchiha back to life. Everything went exactly as planned. But, even though, the thought of taking a peek at the orphanage tempted me a bit… No. I told myself to snap out of it again.

My snake looked at me. It worried about me. I petted his head and said I was fine. Then I smirked and prepared to take over a dead body so I could assist and talk to Madara at the Leaf…

I woke up. I had fallen asleep. There was only my snake and I, sitting in front of a tree in the darkness. We were isolated from the outside world. There was no orphanage close by and I couldn't hear any children's voices, laughing and talking to each other without knowing there's a war going on. I smiled, "what a weird dream" I said to myself as I caressed my snake, who was resting on my legs. Then we walked to my map to see how things were going…. It was going fantastic. As I prepared to let myself take over a dead body to assist Madara a bit, I suddenly thought of that old place I used to call home…


End file.
